Happy Ever After
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: What would happen if there was no war? what happens when Tobias meets Tris's parents? If Al didn't commit suicide? Follow Tris, Tobias, Al, Christina, Will, and our favorite Dauntless members in this story where you'll see them get their happy Ever After.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people It's me! Laura! Well you may not recognize me I usually write in my other two stories from the Hunger Games and Mortal Instruments archives. This is my first Divergent story, I've been thinking about this idea for a while and I'm giving it a try.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

"A Stiff ranked first? Who'd say!" Uriah says

"Wow Tris so now you're with Four?" Al says shyly

"Yeah, we're a couple now" Tobias says dryly as he glares at Al, he knows that he likes me and he doesn't like the idea too much.

I can feel Peter glaring at us and I stick my tongue at him. He must think that I ranked first because Tobias is my boyfriend, he doesn't know about my divergence so let him think whatever he wants.

"How could I be so blind?" Christina says "It was so obvious! And how could you hide it from me! I know you're not into girly stuff, but being the instructor's girlfriend is you know… Kind of important!"

"I didn't tell anybody because you'll think I was ranking higher because of him, but now that initiation is over we can be free to do whatever we want to" I say smiling

"I kind of suspect something when he came and say that stuff to you while drunk, he was clearly attracted to you" Will says grinning and I blush and hide my face in Tobias embrace, I'm so happy that we can hug and do couple stuff together without immediately drawing attention to us

"Are you coming to the party at Uriah's?" Zeke asks

"Off course we will!" Chris says "C'mon Tris we have to get ready!"

She grabs my wrists and leds me to the rooms so we can get ready.

"I can't believe it! You and four me and Will we are really lucky!" Christina says as she hands me a black dress

"I know, and today we are Dauntless citizens! Not initiates anymore" I say happily grabbing the dress Chris is handing me.

"put that on so I can do your hair and makeup!" Chris says as she grabs a dress for herself.

I go to the bathroom and slip into the cute-black dress Chris gave me, it's short, but not slutty, it's cute but it's not boring, it's Dauntless but it's not too much, It's perfect. I exit the bathroom and I see Christina who's already dressed in a black-strapless dress that hugs her curves, the classic dress Christina wears she's brushing her hair and she smiles as she sees me

"Do you like it?" I nod in confirmation

"I knew it would be perfect for you!" Chris says happy "Let's get started!"

She grabs her black-eyeliner and remarks my eyes, she applies some mascara, blush and lipgloss and makes a bun with my hair, she hands me some high heels and quickly finishes her own makeup.

"Are you ready for your first party as a Dauntless member?" Christina asks

"Yes!" I say

We start our way to Uriah's as we talk about dumb stuff, Uriah's place is not too far so we quickly arrive. We knock the door and a tipsy Zeke opens it

"Trissy! Chris! Looking hot aren't we?" He says laughing

"hi Zeke! Do you know where are Four and Will?"I ask

"booo you came and the first thing you ask is to see your boyfriend?" He says jokingly "Look before you came into his life, I was his woman" He says pretending to be hurt "he called me and we had some fun, nothing serious, but you came and he forgot about his Zeke, the woman who truly loves him" Chris and I start to laugh like maniacs at him

"Oh God Zeke, you're truly crazy!" Chris says

"Yes I am young lady, and Four is in the Kitchen with Will and Al"

"Thanks Zeke" I say and we lead to the kitchen where Tobias and Will are talking to Uriah and Al

"hey girls!" Uriah says " Looking gorgeous tonight"

"Stop eyeing them their ours" Will says grabbing Christina's wrist and pulling her into a kiss, Tobias quickly does the same thing and sweetly places his lips on mines

"Okay, okay no need to brag" Al says in atone that I can't tell if it's hurt, angry or jokingly

"I'm going to look for Marlene" Uriah says " Hope you like the party!"

Al looks awkwardly at us, we're two couples and he obviously feel excluded so he makes an excuse and goes to grab some punch or something like that.

"Do you want a drink Tris?" Will asks me as he hands one to Tobias, one to Chris and takes out one to himself

"Yeah, how bad can it be?" I say grabbing the can. I open it and take a sip of the liquid, it burns my throat as I swallow but I like the taste

"It's not that bad " I say

"It's something you'll never find in Abnegation or Erudite" Tobias says

"yeah, it is selfish to get drunk" I say " so we don't have liqueur in abnegation"

"Not even wine?" Chris asks " You know for celebrations?"

"No, consuming any alcohol it's considered a self-indulgent pleasure so it's completely forbidden in Abnegation" I say

"Wow, in Erudite alcohol is considered a pleasure for the weak-minded and it's said by the people that it burns your neurons and your capability of thinking" Will says

"Well, God bless Dauntless and their approval of vices" Christina says and she and Will leave the room to go dancing

" let's dance" Four says in my ear

"Okay, but let me grab another of these" I say and I grab another beer.

We start dancing and my memories of the night are blurry, I really don't know what's happening, I only know that I'm having a lot of fun.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Tris is completely wasted by now she's mumbling incoherent stuff and after a couple of beers she passes out. I pick her up and say my goodbyes to Uriah and Zeke, because Will and Christina are nowhere to be found.

I exit Uriah's and I lead to my place when I'm almost there I had to hear him, right I can't get to my room without been molested by the pierced-asshole: Eric

"Hmm it looks like the Stiff was having fun!" Eric says with a sarcastic tone

"Get out of my way" I spit to him

"Okay, Okay no need to be rude" Eric says as he walks away from me " Have fun raping your girlfriend!" I hate him so much.

I get to my room and I sweetly lay tris on my bed, I put some blankets over her and I change my clothes before laying next to her and drifting into a dream-less night.

* * *

**Well that was chapter one I'm planning on posting chapter three tomorrow!, well actually today, but later please review! Review! Review! And read my other stories (Truth or dare! In the TMI archive and New girl in the HG archive) hope you like my story with love LaUrA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! I'm glad you people are liking my story (I hope) here's chapter two dear humans!**

* * *

Tris POV

I wake up with a pounding in my head, last night I obviously drank alcohol , I can tell by the smell of my clothes, suddenly I feel nausea and I quickly get up from the bed and puke all the alcohol from my body into the toilet , I quickly brush my teeth and get some Tobias clothes before getting showered. I had to grab one of his shirts, because I'm not in my room. I take my clothes off and get into the shower so I can get rid of this horrible smell.

I put on my new clothes and return to the room I've slept last night, I read the words "Fear god alone" One more time, I like that phrase. I hear the door open and Tobias enters the room.

"Good morning beautiful!" he says hiding something in his back

"Good Morning Tobias, can I ask what are you hiding from me?" I ask jokingly

"Hmm, no…" He says grinning "Everything comes with a price…" he says

"Hmm… and that price would be…" I ask as I put my arms around his neck standing on my tip-toes "This..?" And I kiss him sweetly on the lips

"Maybe.." He says "But first closes your eyes" I do what he says

"Open them" I obey and Tobias hands me a muffin and … a rose?

"What is this?" I say confused, examining the beautiful black flower which has a little note attached to its stem that reads **_4+6 forever_**. I love it but.. I'm not used to have pretty stuff for myself.

"A rose, here in Dauntless everything is black so the dye the white roses into black ones.. Why do you ask? You don't like it?" He asks sadly, like thinking that I didn't like it or something like that.

"Don't you dare to say that!" I say "I loved it! But it's just that I'm not used to… gifts, and much less to such beautiful gifts! You know how it's in Abnegation…" I bite my muffin as I finish the sentence. Quickly I finish it.

"Yeah, I know. But I hope you get used because I can't control myself from buying you stuff or paying you attention, so I hope you quickly get used to be overwhelmed by me" he says smiling

"I get used to stuff quickly" I say

"Well, we still have time before the choosing-job ceremony. What do you want to do?" Tobias asks

"I need to get some clothes at the bedrooms and pack the rest so I can later take it to my future apartment" I say " After that we can wait here"

"I can help you with your bags" Tobias says

"Okay, let's go!" I say

We started our way to the bedrooms, and I earn a couple of weird looks because I'm wearing Tobias clothes, I blush and we finish our way.

I start packing my stuff into a duffle bag and get a pair of jeans and a tank top so I can change my clothes

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change!" I say to Tobias and he nods

I go to the bathrooms and decide to only put on the jeans and I just tie a knot in Tobias shirt and I stare at my reflection I tie my hair into a ponytail and get back to the rooms, where I find Tobias laying in my ex-bed.

He gives me a look and says " So you liked my shirt?" I throw the shorts I was previously using and laugh along him "It looks better on you"

"Thanks" I say blushing

"So what are you planning to do with your life tris?" He asks

"What do you mean?"I say confused

"What job are you thinking to get" He asks

"I want to train initiates" I say " But that's only for a short time, the rest of the year I'm working with Tori at the tattoo parlor"

"Perfect!" He says and he picks up my duffel bag "Let's go to my apartment, til it's time for the ceremony"

"Okay" I say grinning

* * *

**That was short and I'm sorry! Next chapter soon! PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! And read my other stories! Truth or Dare! And New Girl… With all the love of my heart, Laura!**


End file.
